Hyperlinks are widely used in electronic text documents and typically implemented with a browser (i.e., web browser). A hyperlink may be considered as a connection between an element, such as a word, phrase, symbol or object in a document, such as a hypertext document, with a different element in the same document, another document, file or script. The hyperlink may be activated by a user clicking on the hyperlink through an interactive user device such as mouse. When the user clicks on the hyperlink, the browser may be redirected to the clement or other document. The concept of hyperlink may also be used on images, particularly as a “map” tag on images in hyper text markup language. For example, when a user clicks on a region having the map tag, the browser is redirected to the linked webpage.
The implementations described above regarding the concept of hyperlinks have been in reference to static documents. In other words, a hyperlink exists on documents that do not change. Browsers and other applications not only are supporting static electronic documents, but may also support video. Therefore, it would be desirable to implement the hyperlink concept with elements in a video or video stream. However, the implementation of hyperlinks with video may present several problems, including associating a hyperlink to a moving target object in a video frame. Furthermore, a hyperlink in video may be distractive to the viewing experience.